Since the inception of computers, data storage and data retrieval have been important functions within systems. In their early stages, simple queries could be used to retrieve such data. As the computing industry has grown, more and more data has been stored on computing systems. Some data may be stored locally and retrieved by the local computer itself. In other examples, data may be stored on a server, and accessible to other devices on the network. Some search queries still rely on relatively simplistic computer functions. For example, a user types in a search query and a search engine finds a match of terms in a database. The computer then compiles content to return as search results, and returns that content to the user. However, the results may not always be relevant in light of the search query terms used. As the amount of data that is stored in accessible locations increases, advances in search query technology may aid dramatically in obtaining more relevant results.